


not far from the tree

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [164]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella teaches her son the value of work, and it makes him the best king the realm had ever known. </p><p>[a 'verse that I will probably never finish, alas]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this began life as a comment_fic fill. I then wanted to flesh it out into a novel, but that doesn't seem to be working. I have over a thousand years of history for the realm and its world charted out, but I just can't seem to write the story itself. 
> 
> The first 'chapter' is the original fill. The second is the backstory I started. *shrugs*

Jacques has her eyes and his father’s smile. He laughs like his grandda did and wears the circlet of Crown Prince with a solemnity that could only have come from his grandmother, the late Queen Mother. 

Aaron doesn’t understand why Jocelyn takes their children with her to the market every Tuesday and Thursday, just after lunch. Jacques always spends those mornings with his father, listening to the problems commoners bring before the throne, seeking aid or retribution. During the first three years he sat in, Aaron never asked Jacques what he thought should be done; Jacques complained about that more than once, storming around Jocelyn’s tearoom like a little thundercloud. But recently, since Jacques turned sixteen, Aaron listens to him. He rarely follows Jacques suggestions, of course, as their son is still so young, but he gives Jacques due consideration, and Jacques is honored by that.

Yvette and Rochelle are five years younger than their brother. Yvette looks just like her royal grandmother, hair as bright as the sun and eyes shining like the sea Jocelyn fell in love with in her first months with Aaron, when he took her on a whirlwind tour to introduce his new bride to her people. Rochelle is darker, with Aaron’s black hair and Da’s eyes. 

Rochelle enjoys going to the market the most. She’s kinder to the servants than all of the courtiers and she makes notes of the ways the poor can be helped. She’s barely eleven, but she speaks passionately about it, phrasing everything in a way even the stodgiest old coot can’t deny she’s right. Aaron smiles, and asks her to help him draft a new law. Rochelle has no interest in the princes already clamoring for her attention, or the nobility that showers her with compliments about her raven locks and dazzling green eyes. She wants to change social policy, and she steals away all of Jacques’ Saturday mornings, sitting him down in the princesses’ tearoom for lessons about what needs to be fixed and the best ways to go about it.

Yvette is the court’s darling, but her sharp eyes miss nothing. All the ladies adore her, not noticing the tidbits she soaks up, delivered to her mother. Jocelyn was once a slave to women much like most of those court ladies. She wants no one like that to have too much power, and her daughters will not marry the sons of anyone like her stepmother. Yvette knows all the secrets of the court before she’s twelve. Jocelyn knows what to do with the things her daughter learns. 

And Jacques. Dear Jacques. Future king. One week of each year since his sixth birthday has been spent doing all the chores a castle requires. He has emptied chamber pots and swept the stairs, scrubbed the kitchen floor and fed the livestock. He understands hard work and appreciates all the effort put into his home. Thanks to Rochelle, he speaks to everyone the same whether they command an army or have nothing but their name.

At the market, dressed in drab clothes, the queen, crown prince, and princesses pretend to be a woman out shopping and her children. She buys bolts of cloth while Yvette charms the vendors, Rochelle speaks to a pickpocket, and Jacques sneaks scraps to a skinny dog who will follow them home and join the family. 

In the coming years, Jocelyn will pretend she doesn’t know Rochelle vanishes every Monday afternoon, meeting the pickpocket for lessons. A guard follows her, far enough away to not be noticed, but close enough to act. The lessons evolve, of course. By the time she’s seventeen, Rochelle’s pickpocket has stolen her heart and a dozen kisses and what the late Queen Mother would’ve said should be saved for the marriage bed. Jocelyn just barely keeps the pickpocket from execution for that. 

Yvette is Jacques’ most trusted advisor, as he studies statecraft. The courtiers still don’t know about the spy in their midst, the secrets revealed to their king and future king. Jocelyn has almost convinced Jacques to appoint his sister the position of spymaster, when the throne is his. 

Aaron is a good king and a loving husband, but he has always known privilege, like all his advisors, all his courtiers, even the guards. He still sometimes ignores the servants, not seeing them even as they serve his dinner. But Aaron’s children have toiled – a week a year since each of them was six. They still don’t fully understand the severity of Jocelyn’s twelve years enslaved by her stepmother, but they walk the market like commoners and have friends of every social class, and she knows that her son and her daughters herald change.

Jacques ascends the throne at thirty-five, when Aaron steps down. The first thing he does, when the crown has barely been on his head for a minute, is tell Rochelle to marry her pickpocket. She’s been putting off marriage since she was eighteen, determined to wed as she wished or not at all. The next thing King Jacques does is to ask Yvette if she’ll become his spymaster. 

Aaron and Jocelyn go live by the sea. She walks amongst her people, listening as they praise her son, already beloved. 

History, she knows, will remember him well. And Yvette and Rochelle, behind the scenes, the voices of the commoners and nobility both. 

Yvette marries the younger son of a neighboring king; he willingly moves to live in a nice manor house just outside the capitol. Jocelyn is sure he never realizes just who he wed. Yvette puts down two attempted coups in forty-five years, before retiring in favor of her granddaughter. Jocelyn is long dead by that time, of course.

Rochelle weds her pickpocket in the spring after her brother is crowned. Her pickpocket figured out who she was during that very first meeting, two decades before, but everyone else she knows from the market is shocked. Her pickpocket has become respectable by their wedding, of course. He is Yvette’s right hand, keeping the realm safe from the shadows. Rochelle implements literacy programs and juggles the tax laws so that the rich pay more and the poor pay less, and her husband saves her life no fewer than seven times over fifty years. 

And Jacques. Dear Jacques. He is called Jacques the Merciful by history, the best beloved king their realm ever knows.

Jocelyn outlives her husband, and she is sitting on the balcony, remembering the first trip to the market with eight-year-old Jacques and two toddling girls, imagining the great things her babies will do, listening to the sea, when she breathes in, smiles at the sky, and never again breathes out.

The day King Aaron and Queen Jocelyn were crowned is declared a national holiday. She is laid to rest beside her husband and King Jacques’ first granddaughter is named Jocelyn. His children know the value of hard work and walk the market dressed in drab clothing, and his heir, the Crown Princess Isabella, has her grandma’s eyes and the laugh of the great-granda she never knew.


	2. Chapter 2

They were a warrior people, strong and proud and victorious in all wars back a thousand years. The first king was the most powerful chieftain and sorcerer, and he united the land from coast to coast. He was the sorceress Zoran's only surviving child and so he named his newly-won realm Zorana in her honor. As the people civilized, the firstborn became king or queen, regardless of suitability, but they were all quick studies, so they learned which lessons were needed to have a successful ruler, and Zorana flourished in every way. They were blessed by the gods; so said the people and it proved true.

Many had magic and the skillset varied. Some could speak to animals or change shapes; some could move things without touch or read and control minds; some could summon or command the natural elements around them. A rare, powerful few could speak a spell and enforce their will on the world.

Mages were taught by tutors if they were lucky. Some learned through trial and error, which led to problems usually put down by the High Sorcerer or Sorceress, the strongest mage in Zorana. The High Sorcerer or Sorceress was respected and feared, and could only be overruled by the sovereign. 

The first war in over a thousand years happened when Corzon from across the Southern Ocean decided to spread their religion and colonize already occupied lands.

Queen Alexandria and her High Sorcerer, Prince Consort Borias, fought back. Corzon had no magic; mages were identified in childhood and executed, so the soldiers of Corzon did not understand magic.

The war was swift. Borias and his colleagues tore the invading army apart; the very ground fought back and the soldiers fled in panic and horror. Corzon surrendered after less than a week, solidifying Zorana's position as the strongest nation on either continent.

Queen Alexandria and her Prince Consort Borias had four children: Crown Prince Theo, twin Princes Julian and Kai, and their only daughter Adrianna. Because of their resounding victory, the royal family was even more beloved than usual, and the children often went out in public.

Theo spent most of his time with tutors, learning statecraft. He also sat in on audiences Her Majesty had with supplicants. Julian studied all the countries in the world, the histories and customs, and when Theo ascended the throne, Julian became his brother's Spymaster, carefully keeping track of everything. He had eyes and ears in every court, and his father's second-in-command, the sorcerer Lord Charles, maintained his unique spying spells on the generals of every nation. Charles was young for his position, barely older than Julian, but he had so much raw talent and creativity that Borias gave him more and more responsibility, until Charles became High Sorcerer when Borias stepped down. He and Julian worked closely together for years, until a magical mishap took Charles' life. Soon after, Julian left his position, moving to the far north, where he studied the snow beasts. His favorites were the ice dragons.

Theo was sorry to see his brother go and sorrowed by Charles' death. Julian's twin Kai died young, during a training accident while he sought knighthood. 

Adrianna, the only daughter and youngest child of Queen Alexandria, married the heir of Zorana's neighbor to the southeast, Kalito. She had a small magic - the ability to whisper across great spans of land. She kept in contact with her brothers that way and was the first to learn from Julian when Charles died.

Theo himself wed Lady Magdalene, the only child of the most powerful noble in Zorana. Their reign was quiet, all enemies still frightened by Zorana's display of magical prowess. Five years after the wedding, before Theo was crowned, Magdalene gave birth to a son. Daughters followed soon after, in consecutive years. Cassandra focused on animals; she became a well-renowned horse trainer and healed all sorts of savage creatures. Many believed she had a magical touch for animals, but her younger sister Sarafina was actually the sorceress. 

Sarafina could call down lightning or summon a whirlwind. When High Sorcerer Charles died, her father asked her to become High Sorceress. She gave Zorana fair weather for a decade, until an elemental spirit visited her dreams. he told her that a price must be paid for such a gift and when she woke, she found her infant daughter dead.

Tomas, Sarafina's husband and an illusionist from the western deserts of Nanja, kept her from lashing out at all elementals in her fury and grief. Her grandfather, still powerful and knowledgeable, calmed her enough to listen, and he explained the cost - when long-term spells are in place, spirits must be placated. A nature spell, ten years long, requires a boon. Borias said he'd believed their tutors taught all his children and grandchildren about the cost. Sarafina admitted they had; she'd just assumed she'd be powerful enough to overcome the price.

Sarafina buried Adelaide during a storm. For a year, terrible weather buffeted all of Zorana, but most crops were salvageable and few livestock were lost. When two years had passed and Sarafina only did small magics, leaving all elements alone, she gave birth to twin daughters Evelyn and Joyce. 

The youngest child of King Theo and Queen Magdalene was Michael. He became a knight and then a commander of the army. He could've become the general of all of Zorana's forces, but he turned his brother down, choosing to live quietly, patrolling the borders and hunting pirates. He married Lady Evangeline and had no children.

King Theo's heir was Ferdinand. Ferdinand's reign was even quieter than his father's. The poor rioted twice but were put down with no trouble and the elite flourished. Ferdinand's wife gave him one child, a son named Aaron. 

...

Alexandria learned about Corzon as a girl. Her geography tutor droned on while showing her the map. Corzon was directly across the Southern Ocean and ruled by priests - and magic was outlawed. 

"Outlawed?" Alexandria had asked. "But how can they outlaw magic?"

Magic was in everything, as natural as air and fire. Mages were common in Zorana, respected and desired, taught by tutors or in school, though some far from major cities learned through trial and error. There were different kinds of magic, some so minor as to be unnoticeable and some so powerful people shuddered when they spoke of it. The strongest mage of the time was often appointed to the Sovereign Council or even named High Sorcerer or Sorceress.

Alexandria had no magic of her own, but her younger sister Yvonne could summon and control water. While Alexandria learned statecraft, Yvonne was taught to refine her commands until she could form a waterwhip or fling daggers of ice.

But Corzon, Sir Peter explained, was ruled by an order of priests who feared and hated magic. Their god, whose name could never be spoken or written, demanded that all mages be found and executed, no matter their age or class. Children were put to the sword, infants ripped from their mothers, families torn apart - and the longer it went on, the more people stopped trying to fight.

Alexandria was horrified. "Nothing has been done?" she asked in a fury. "How could my father allow this?"

"Your Highness," Sir Peter said, "calm yourself, please. Zorana cannot go beyond our borders - we cannot police the entire world, no matter how we are disgusted by another realm's practices."

"When i am queen," Alexandria vowed, "I'll save all of Corzon's mages, even if it does cause a war!"

Sir Peter simply smiled at her. "When you wear the crown, you'll understand how heavily it weighs upon a the sovereign's head."

That evening, Alexandria ranted to Yvonne and their mother, Queen Josafina, about the barbarians across the sea. She put all of her impotent fury into it - she was only twelve. The throne was years away.

"Your father helps all he can, Alexia," Mother said, catching Alexandria's attention with the nickname only she used. "He has sent mages in to find the magical children, and the few adults who survive."

Alexandria paused midstep to stare at her. "Mother?" she asked. She had never before noticed her mother's dark brown - almost black - eyes, her darker-by-a-shade skin.

"Your father himself went on a mission twenty years ago," Mother said calmly. "He was a knight, then, and already a powerful sorcerer, though he was but a youth of nineteen. Of course, he was not yet crowned." She smiled, holding up a hand, and Alexandria watched in awe as her mother's skin changed to marbled to pale to green as a leaf. "Only the strongest, cleverest child survives the purges. My mother hid me at the cost of her own life. And an angry young prince found me hiding in the forest, living amongst the leaves."

"Mother," Yvonne said, "why don't you train me?" Water danced around her fingers.

Mother smiled at them. "I survived, but not without scar. My magic pains me now, even the smallest change." She shrugged elegantly. "Do not long for war, my darlings," she said. "It will come when it comes."

.

From Sir Peter, Alexandria learned geography. lady Karalyn taught her history and current events. Queen Josafina herself taught literature, grammar, and mathematics. From the age of twelve on, Alexandria sat in on her father's audiences with both his council and the commoners petitioning for aid. She kept her thoughts to herself, watching how a sovereign treated his people.

father, though, had magic. He could see the truth of someone's heart on their face. No one could lie to King Darren. Alexandria had only her wit and eyes, so she went to her father one evening and she asked, "Father? If it pleases you, could your spymaster or one of his agents give me lessons?"

"Lessons in what?" Father enquired, lowering his book. Mother looked over, smiling, before she continued sketching.

"I need to know how to read people," Alexandria said seriously. "I need to know who lies and who doesn't. I need to fully understand the tells of a person's body, to see beforehand who might betray me and who will be loyal until their dying day."

"Well put," Mother said.

"Thank you," Alexandria murmured, eyes still on Father. "You know all those things just by looking. But if I am to be even half the queen you are king, then i need aid in learning _people_."

Father nodded. "I will speak to my spymaster," he said. 

Alexandria curtsied and left her parents' chamber, heading for the stable to visit her favorite horse.

Three months passed before a young woman approached Alexandria as she hurried to the stable for her weekly ride. "Your Highness," the young woman called, curtsying as Alexandria turned. "I am Aisha. His Majesty your father has sent me."

Alexandria looked at her: Lady Aisha had dusky skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes; she wore a plain, forgettable blue dress and sensible shoes; she carried herself like a lesser noble, but did not avoid Alexandria's gaze as the fawners did.

"My father sent you?" she asked. She'd almost given up hope.

"Come with me, Your Highness," Lady Aisha said. "We must make you look like less of a princess."

Lady Aisha took Alexandria to a small room near the servants' quarters and offered her a plain brown skirt and a loose white top, as well as worn boots. "You are Ria," she said. "And I am Asha. We are neither of us ladies."

"What?" Alexandria asked, staring into the mirror with awe as Lady - no, _Asha_ put her beautiful black hair into a peasant's bun.

"Your first lesson on reading people," Asha said. "Today, you shall _meet_ the people."

Asha escorted Alexandria to the capitol market. She laced their arms together, keeping up a pleasant chatter, mention people Alexandria has never met. But Alexandria excelled at smalltalk so she chattered back, grinning at Asha's approving smile.

"Ria," Asha said as they passed a baker's booth, "are you hungry?"

Something enticing was on the air. Alexandria gazed at all the baked goods and murmured, "Oh, yes."

They wandered all morning, talking to the common folk, buying trinkets. Asha saved Alexandria from being pickpocketed; Alexandria stored a hundred questions to ask once they were back in her room.

Alexandria learned a great deal through their excursions into the capitol. She talked to dozens of people with no idea the future sovereign was among them. A year in, a young blacksmith's apprentice flirted with her. He was big and burly, unlike anyone close to her age she'd ever seen. He made her laugh and blush, and every time Aisha takes her into town, she hurried to the blacksmith's shop, just in case Malachi was there. He usually was.

Malachi told her all about the hardships the lower classes faced - she'd learned them in history, but to hear from his own lips about trying to farm in a drought and the corrupt tax collector? Well. It galled her. And his mama still with three little ones at home.

"I'm one of seven," he said, flexing his muscles just to show off. Aisha had an errand to run, something for Lord Tristan, Father's spymaster. Not that Alexandria had told anyone she knew; only the sovereign and High Sorcerer or Sorceress could know the spymaster's identity. Alexandria would be informed if Father decided to step down or died (may be live long).

"My oldest brother, Markos, has magic," Malachi said. "He's training with a weather mage in Nanja, one of the shore clans." Malachi hissed as a spark landed on his skin; he shook the pain off to continue, "Miles is a year older than me. He's at home, still; he'll inherit Da's farm, so he's staying to learn all he can. Mariah is twelve, Maria eight, and the twins six." he chuckled dryly. "After Mariah, Ma started wearing a charm to ward off babies. The charlatan who sold it is lucky he moved on or Da would'a beat him bloody."

"Is there enough food for everyone?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes," Malachi answered. "There's even a little surplus to be sold at market. Da has workers for the harvest, but with that thief demanding taxes all those years, Da has to work the farm back up to what it was." He shrugged. "Mariah's betrothed to the headman's son, Maria's a fair touch with plants, and the twins are just trouble all the way around. No idea what'll become of 'em."

Thinking of Yvonne's penchant for mischief, Alexandria chuckled. "Are they pranksters?"

Malachi nodded, smiling at her. "No one's safe when Makaela and Mikey are out prowlin'."

"Boysmith!" Malachi's master shouted from the back. "Quit flirtin' with the chirpy and back to work with ya!"

Malachi startled, Alexandria flushed, and Aisha stepped in the door just long enough to gesture for Alexandria to follow, murmuring, "Come, Ria." 

"Yes, Asha," Alexandria said and hurried after her. 

...

King Darren died suddenly when Alexandria was twenty-three and still believed she had years before assuming the throne. Darren had been stronger than ever, and High Sorceress Robyn died moments after, burnt up from the inside as her magic went wild. Robyn's greatest student Borias stepped up beside Alexandria. 

Corzon declared war in the days after Darren's death, while the country still reeled. Alexandria set aside her grief for rage and let the mages have free rein. Lord Tristan, Darren's Spymaster, found evidence that proved Corzon's priests had sent the curse that killed Darren, that Robyn pulled into herself to save the princesses from death. Corzon's people rose up against the priests while Zorana's mages tore into the army, and Corzon surrendered after only a week. 

Queen Alexandria graciously allowed the people to keep their realm and the Queen Mother Josafina traveled across the sea for the first time in twenty years to help her once-home rebuild.


End file.
